


Soft Touch

by Ariesjette



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Armpit Kink, Foot Fetish, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Open Relationships, PWP, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Sexy, Steve is daddy., Stucky - Freeform, Sweat, peter is out of school, peter parker has bad hyigene, peter teases, steve has a crush on peter, stucky is open, trashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: The Avengers task steve with the Issue of Peter stinking up the place,  little do they know Steve doesnt feel the same way.





	Soft Touch

**Author's Note:**

> ASK: What about Cap, being the dad of the group, deciding he has to have a Birds and the Bees talk with Spidey? Cuz the boy's pits and feet reek and the other Avenger's have been finding his cum soaked tissues all over the place. It was supposed to be an innocent man-to-man talk, but turns kinky fast.

Shit. Steve was not ready for this. Ever since Peter came to live with them after high school, he had to deal with complaint after complaint from his team mates about Peter. None of which were about his manners and respect… rather his personal hygiene and cleanliness. 

Peter was a pubescent boy, young, musky and hormonal. The one area Aunt May faltered in a little was Peter’s “talk”. You guys know… the “wear deodorant and change your underwear” talk; let alone the “wear a condom even if it’s a guy” talk. Peter told May he was gay about a month or two after Vulture, when he realised the reason he was happy that his crush left was not because he could have become the Vulture’s son-in-law but rather that he wasn’t attracted to her sexually but as a friend. While that did take May aback, she would always support Peter. Unfortunately that made May even more uncomfortable with “The Talk” as she didn’t know how to approach it from the gay perspective. May also cleaned up after peter religiously. Peter wouldn’t lift a finger. While Peter did take an interest in the hot guys at school and on TV, that stuff took a back seat to the huge amount of work he had and then the doubling of that when he got his powers. Bless his heart he was also shy as fuck and for as curious as he was he never bothered to look into the nitty gritty of his body. Peter moved in with the Avengers, telling May he had got a Stark scholarship that requires him to live at campus. May was devastated but conceded. 

Steve was not the confrontational type. He really liked the kid and didn’t want o offend him. Especially since Steve has a huge crush on Peter. Steve knows that its crazy and stupid, has literally 100 years older than the kid. Steve saw a lot of the boy he was in peter: small, skinny yet with a spark of a fighter; and like Steve Peter was given the abilities to fan the flames if that spark. This whole thing is made harder by the fact that Steve does not hate the way peter smells. Steve liked the way Bucky smelled all those years ago, masculine with hints of leather and smoke. They are very much in an open relationship, ‘he can’t remain focused on someone on ice in Africa’ as Bucky put it kissing Steve. Steve had no doubt T’challa will be deep in Bucky before he’s even in the air. This time they had a proper goodbye (with jet sex on the way to Wakanda) and Bucky will be back when he was ready. But at this time Steve has a crush, and he was sweating with the stress of the confrontation… what if Peter hates him for saying that peter smells bad. But he had to. All the while Steve was making his way through the vast Avengers facility towards Peter’s room. Steve could hear Peter shouting at someone on the on the online mode. Steve could already smell the musk of peter through the door. Steve took a deep breath in and knocked at the door. 

“One Secccconnnnnd!!!” Peter strained followed by a victorious shout. Steve heard the steps peter takes towards the door and he straightens up his back and put on a smile. When Steve saw Peter the smile became genuine. Peter was in a stained white graphic tee and the cutest pair of bright pink pajama bottoms. “Cap” Peter exclaimed and he jumped up a little to hug Steve. Steve was closer to the boy’s pits and smelled his morning musk. Peter let go, turned around and welcomed Steve to his room “I was just playing Fortnite” he explained pointing slightly to the TV. Steve smiled and nodded, he didn’t know the game and only recently did he grasp the concept of online games in general. Peter noticed the blank look in Steve’s eyes and offered a long winded explanation on Fortnite. Steve was in awe of Peter the sunlight poured in and hit the beige carpet, bathing Peter in an angelic glow, he looked so good Steve had to stop his jaw from hitting the floor. Peter animatedly explained Fortnite and Steve just absorbed the moment.  
“So what brings ya by cap?”  
“What?” Steve was a bit startled.  
“Yeah there’s a reason you came all the way here… have I done something wrong?” Peter looked up worriedly  
“N-N-no…. Yes… but not really. No. well I d-“Steve sounded like a child explaining where the cookies went.  
“Oh no… its bad… am I getting kicked out?” Peter ran his hands through his hair. It was actually pretty funny with Steve stuttering through the reasoning and Peter having a breakdown.  
“What no! No! Peter relax!” Steve took one stride closer to Peter and bridged when small gap between them. He grabbed peters shoulders and shook them a little.  
“Sorry, I can freak out sometimes” peter smiled sheepishly.  
“I do have to talk to you but it’s nothing too serious…” Steve said as he let go of peters shoulders.  
Peter sighs and his shoulders drop. This was…. something “What is it?” he asks calmer now.  
“Well, how about we sit down” Steve gestured to the dining table Peter had in his room. Steve never fails to realize how massive it is. The room was a cluttered mess. Books, clothes, webs (from him and real spiders), gaming equipment, pizza boxes, water bottles, the list goes on. The room had nice high ceilings and a kitchenette. 

“Sorry for the mess… Mr. Stark said that he didn’t have anyone cleaning after him in collage and said that I need to learn responsibility” Peter hung his head a little. “Tea or coffee?” Peter cocked his brow asking the question (Steve thought it was so cute) 

“Tea, please” Steve said. “Yeah Tony can be a stickler for self sufficiency. I remember when I moved in and my room became so dusty because I didn’t know how to use a vacuum” Steve chuckled to himself, remembering Tony entering his room and leaving almost immediately sneezing, later a maid was sent to Steve’s room to clean. 

Peter brought Steve a mug of tea and sat nursing his coffee. “Sooooo…. What did I do wrong?” Peter hung his head. Wow Steve was feeling so guilty; he had to press on though.  
“So peter… Ummm… okay. So I’ve gotten a few…. Complaints…. On your….” Steve didn’t look Peter in the eye and once he did he felt like he’d kicked a puppy; Peter’s wide eyed gaze made Cap feel slightly aroused, he pressed on “ ….you… *sigh* Stink”

Peter looked like rebooted, he feared the worst. He sighed. When he processed what Steve said, he blushed.  
“Is it that bad?” Peter sniffed himself, he’s smelled worse but maybe he’s just desensitized.  
“Hmmm” Steve stared at the cup of tea in his hands.  
“I mean I’ve never worn much deo… I mean I’ve never actually needed it. All of my clubs were indoors and I had a PE pass so I never needed it. I guess since moving here I’ve been training and not really bothering to… I’ve been reusing most of my clothes,” he whispered “I don’t know where the laundry is and I’m afraid to ask” he continued at a normal volume and a bit somber “I mean May would usually clean up after me”  
Oops Steve struck a nerve.  
“I mean it’s not all that bad to me…” Steve said off handedly. 

“Ya think” Peter’s stained pit exposed, he got up and brought the smelly armpit to Steve for reassurance. It hit Steve. The general warm musk Peter exuded was potent in this concentration. Steve indulged himself. He huffed the kid’s scent. Peter was a little confused, but something clicked. Steve was horny. Peter noticed Steve’s pupils dilate when he started sniffing the spit. Peter wanted to have some fun with this and see how hard he could make Steve blush. 

“I mean you should smell the rest of me ha! My feet are real gross sometimes. Aunt May got me these black ones two summers ago and I really haven’t stopped wearing them in 2 years,” Peter said looking at the pair of worn in black sneakers at the door. Peter looked down and wiggled his toes.

Steve was barely breathing. Each breath in filled his lungs with the erotic smell of Peter. The blush bloomed. Peter being the shit he was brought up his foot up to Steve’s face. Steve’s eyes widened. The petite foot smelled damp, it was a little corn chips like. Steve particularly enjoyed feet, especially this foot. Smooth and supple yet had the stinkiness of a full man. Peter only taking up a more athletic lifestyle recently had near perfect feet. Steve not realizing what he was doing pulled the foot closer. Peter lost his balance but through a bit of gymnastics caught himself. Steve was entranced. He could visualize Peter walking around in this; feet working up a sweat and marinating in its own stink. Peter didn’t mind it but whenever the decathlon team went anywhere Ned had to sleep with Peter as he was used to the Peter stink.  
“Cap do you really have a problem with my feet. How do they smell…?” Peter said in a teasing tine while pressing his toes on Steve’s chiseled jaw line. Steve’s eyes were shut and took in the moment. He then started licking the soft foot. Cap’s pink lips and velvet tongue pleasured Peter. Steve behaved like a Hoover; he licked up all the sweat and inhaled the musty odor Peter was balanced on the stool. Peter moaned. Steve held the foot and rubbed his face on it lovingly. Peter pulled his foot away.

The two men stared at each other…. Steve seated on the stool. Peter stood. They breathed heavy…. And Peter pounced.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will come out soon. MY TUMBLR: https://stinkloverdude.tumblr.com/  
> you can request on mu tumblr. tell me how you want to see this continue.


End file.
